When an electronic device executes a function, the electronic device may display a specific screen associated with the function. For example, the electronic device having a camera function may display a captured image. In this case, a user often desires that the captured image will be displayed with high resolution. Also, a user may request to display the screen for a long time.
When displaying a screen, an application processor (AP) may drive the display by using a high power resource. However, if the display is turned on for a long period of time, too much power may be consumed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.